Minor characters
There are a handful of characters created by Splapp-Me-Do (or in some cases, by someone else) that have made very few appearances throughout the Impossible Quiz series, or that have appeared only once. This page covers their info and all of their appearances in said games. Recurring minor characters In this section you will find minor characters that have made appearances in two or more Quiz games: "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters Many of these characters from the iconic game franchise appeared in several questions of the Impossible Quiz series. Most of the questions are based on the flash movie, "Sonic Breaks His Neck" and its sequel, "Orbinauts". * Question 46 of the first Impossible Quiz, where Sonic can be seen getting his nose cut off by Dr. Eggman, which is a scene from "Sonic Breaks His Neck", taking place of the usual question message. The correct answer is "OMGF U KILLS SONIKKU U BASTUD", which is a comment that Splapp found on the aforementioned flash in Newgrounds. * Question 88 of the same Quiz, where Sonic and Dr. Eggman can be seen in another scene from "Sonic Breaks His Neck". You must click repeatedly before the 10-second bomb explodes, and if you do, Dr. Eggman will snap Sonic's leg clean off. * Question 91 of the second Quiz, where Amy Rose can be seen pointing a gun to her head in yet another scene from "Sonic Breaks His Neck". You must wait for an aim to appear, and if you are successful, Amy will blow her head out. * Question 94 of the same Quiz, where one of the option boxes says "Sonic's neck". However, it is not the correct answer. * Question 57 of the second chapter of the Impossible Quiz Book, where the question says, "Which of these is harmful to hedgehogs?" The correct answer is "Crab meat", referencing a Badnik from the Sonic franchise, Crabmeat. * Question 77 of the same chapter, where one of the clickable options is Sonic's head. However, it is not the correct answer. * Question 86 of the same chapter, where an Orbinaut can be seen in its usual spot in the Labyrinth Zone, which is a scene from "Orbinauts". You must first cause the Orbinaut to fling its spiked balls off the screen, then click on the tired Badnik to make it disappear. * Question 89 of the same chapter, where the question says, "How do you start a hedgehog race?" The correct answer is "Say 'Gah!'", referencing Sonic and the company who made him, Sega. Cylinder It is a white cylinder with stick-like legs who first appeared in one of Splapp's flashes, Cylindrical Adventures. It has appeared in: * Question 39 of the first Impossible Quiz, where it appears in place of the usual question message. The correct answer is "Cylindrical Adventures", which is the flash that the cylinder made its debut. * Question 58 of the second Quiz, where it can be seen riding a spaceship. * Question 102 of the same Quiz, where it can be seen in a painting, attacked by a fork like in the flash that it made its first appearance. * Question 150 of the third chapter of the Impossible Quiz Book, where it can be seen, frightened, being sucked into the black hole during the deterioration of the Impossible Quiz and its other games. Dennis the Square Tomato A character featured in many of Splapp's works, characterized for being an odd tomato due to its uncommon shape, which causes the normal round tomatos to call him a "freak". He has appeared in: *Question 103 of the first Impossible Quiz, where you had to search it after your cursor was turned invisible by a "Vanish" bottle. *Question 49 of The Impossible Quiz 2, where it would only appear if you had to type 4-3-?-9-Enter, giving you a picture of a confused Dennis. *Question 58 of the mobile version of The Impossible Quiz 2, where one of the options simply says 'Dennis'. *Question 93 of the same Quiz, where you'd be presented with a depressed Dennis and hundreds of normal tomatos glaring at him, with the task "Click the odd one out"; instead of clicking Dennis, though, you'd have to click the words "the odd one out" of the task. Original "Worms" characters Many of Splapp's early works, including the Quizzes themselves, feature original "Worms" characters, not only one of his own (called Splapp like him), but also from other users that are close to him, such as Gingerneck or Black-Charizard (Huntakilla). Splapp (the worm) is characterized by the sword that penetrates the upper part of its skull and his onion eye. Worms have appeared in: *Question 20 from the second Quiz, where you had to pop all of the zits in Post-accident Slick's face (you can't see the rest of the Worm's body, but it has appeared in some of Splapp's other works). *Question 42 from the second Quiz, which is inspired by a weird Flash animation made by Gingerneck that features a Worm called Horse-Worm attacking another one called Pig Buster. *Question 106 from the second Quiz, which features two Worm characters: Splapp and Huntakilla. You have to remove Splapp's left eye and place it on the pair of mechanical legs in the middle of the screen, creating Eye-On-Legs, and then place the onion Huntakilla is holding into the hole where his eye was. *Question 42 from The Impossible Quiz Book (Chapter 1), which recreates an odd Flash fighting game by Gingerneck; you must mash any of the keys of your keyboard (barring Tab) so that the random Worm character on the left annihilates Pig Buster. *Question 96 from the Book's Chapter 2, which features "Heavy Rain" protagonist Ethan Mars looking out for his son Jason (like in the original game). Splapp the Worm appears as one of the clickable characters present in the mall. Eye-On-Legs This odd creature is basically an independent eye attached to a pair of mechanical legs. It's featured in plenty of Splapp's works, including the Quizzes, more specifically: *Question 30 of the original Demo, where it appears as one of the clickable options; the task was "Choose food" ("Chews food"), so it was not the correct one. *Question 73 from the second Quiz, where you'd have to make Simon the Topiarian Monster shape the bushes like Eye-On-Legs. *Question 104 from the second Quiz, where the bottom far left window reveals Eye-On-Legs. *Question 106 from the second Quiz; as stated earlier, you must remove Splapp's eye and place it on the mechanical legs, creating Eye-On-Legs. *Question 90 from The Impossible Quiz Book (Chapter 2), the "Pokémon" battle mini-game. Here, Chris will be pitched against a Phlovomite and one of its two possible "Pokémon" (not actual Pokémon), one of which is Eye-On-Legs. Spidermonkey Originally appearing in Splapp's Flash animation "A New Breed of Hero", this monkey superhero inspired by Spiderman uses his own poop as a weapon. He has also appeared in: *Question 109 of the first Quiz, where you had to repeatedly click it until he defecated a pile of poop containing an arrow, which you had to click to proceed to the final question. *Question 102 of the second Quiz, where he made a cameo on the CD disc case entitled "Spidermonkey's Greatest Shits". *Question 104 of the second Quiz, where he made a cameo appearing behind one of the extremely dirty windows you had to clean. *Question 150 of The Impossible Quiz, he can be seen in Chris' mind in Splapp-Me-Do's questions and random stuff being randomized. Shoop da Whoop Circle-looking black character with a red mouth; inspired by the famous meme also known as "I'M A'FIRIN' MAH LAZER". He has appeared a couple of times throughout the series: *Question 59 of The Impossible Quiz where you have to click him as fast as you can, so that he defuses the question's bomb by firing his laser. *Question 138 of The Impossible Quiz Book (Chapter 3) where you have to RUB him with your mouse as fast as possible instead of clicking him, because he was placed facing the question number and a black hole opening instead of facing the bomb of the question. Successfully rubbing him until he's satisfied will make him purr in delight and stick his tongue out, where a sign containing an arrow that sends you to the following question will be located. *Question 150 of The Impossible Quiz Book is where seeing him getting sucked out in the black hole making him sad. Elephants Elephants have appeared in all main Quiz games. In all of these cases, you had to remove the mouse from the game's screen in order to make them appear, since they naturally hate mice. *Three black elephants appeared in Question 34 from The Impossible Quiz, running into a mouse hole when you remove your cursor from the screen. *A single elephant will fall from the upper edge of the screen after removing your mouse in Question 37 from The Impossible Quiz 2. *The same elephant from above will do the exact same thing in Question 124 from The Impossible Quiz Book (Chapter 3), opening time scars after crashing head first into the floor. Shadow crowd This bunch of people appear as viewers in questions that feature stages with big curtains, and they have numbers on the back of their head, which you must click according to their task. *In Question 92 of the first Quiz, they were in a stage with red curtains, and you had to click all nine of their numbered heads in descending order (from biggest to smallest number); doing so would make the curtains open, revealing Mars who will start singing a song by The Flaming Lips called "What is the light?". The order in which you had to click them was: 194, 27, 26, 14, 9, 3, 2.5, 1 and lastly 0.4. *In Question 95 of the second Quiz, you'd be presented with a stage with blue curtains, with eight people instead of nine. This time around, you must click their heads in ascending order (from smallest to biggest), and doing so would reveal the picture of a dead rabbit behind the curtains, as a sad song plays in the background. You had to click them in the following order: -15.1, -4, 0, 2, 15, 15.1, 76 and 151. "Nipple Guy" It's a weird-looking guy in his underwear, who's lifting his hands in the air with a terrified look on its face as if it was reading the task of this question: "Choose the right nipple..." He appeared in Question 8 of the Demo, which is also one of the possible retro questions presented in Question 117 of TIQ2. You need to choose his right nipple. Worzel He was one of the possible answers in Question 18 of the Demo, which also appeared as one of the variations presented in Question 117 of TIQ2. Spangulated Codknacker A blue bipedal creature wearing cowboy boots, with horns and a few yellow dots on its head, as well as several yellow markings around its body. It appeared in Question 27 of the Demo, and reappeared as one of the variations presented in Question 117 of TIQ2. It also appears on the background of the "Where would you like to restart from?" screen after getting a Game Over and choosing a previous Moron Mark on the mobile versions. One-off minor characters Here is where you will find characters that have appeared only once or twice during a single Quiz game. These include characters that have also appeared in the ending sequence of TIQB Chapter 3 aside from their original question appearance, but not anywhere else in the series. Boggy "Boggy" can be considered as the first minor character to be introduced to the series. He appears as an unpainted drawing on an easel in Question 19 of The Impossible Quiz, where you have to paint it in the correct order to make it a "masterpiece". The "Abundance" Its appearance is in Question 28 of The Impossible Quiz, which is the first picture question of the game. It's a jolly-looking cupcake with limbs wearing a ballet outfit, and it's shown to be dancing in the picture. "Abundance" is the option that perfectly describes this picture, since it's a pun on the words "a bun dance". It was originally going to appear as Question 35 of The Impossible Quiz Beta, the unreleased extended edition of the Demo, which was cancelled before even being completed. Also is a cameo in the Impossible Quiz Book at the ending of chapter 3. You see this in the black hole scene. Corporal Arse This character has made some appearances in Splapp's other works. In this series, he has only appeared in Question 5 of The Impossible Quiz 2, though it would only appear if Frank told you to type the word "arse". He's an independent butt that has a face and a military hat, and he's one of the possible options in Question 16 of the samegame (which asks you for Chris's name). Celly The creature from Splapp's Flash animation "Right Here, Right Now", where it evolved from a simple cell into different creatures. It has appeared in Question 9 of the second Quiz; here, you had to repeatedly click it to make it evolve into a tadpole, just like in the first part of the animation. Its cell form also appeared briefly in Question 17 of the Impossible Quiz Book, though you had to wait for a while to see Celly scrolling from one side of the screen to the other one, with the same smile it had on its previous appearances. This creature's name was never stated until Splapp made a Tumblr post revealing it. Pork Fairy Belonging to one of the "Frank" comics, this magic pig appeared in Question 52 of The Impossible Quiz 2. It lives in a golden genie lamp, which you naturally have to rub if you want to make it appear. Longcat Longcat has appeared in Question 60 of the second Quiz; when you get here, you can only see a tag that says "Do not pull.", though you HAVE to do so if you want to proceed. Pulling the tag will reveal the cat's tail and feet. Keep pulling down until you get to the cat's face, making a message appear saying "Longcat is looooong!". You might be asked for the number of the question this cat appeared in, in one of the variations of Question 120. Ponk It makes his appearance in Question 66 of The Impossible Quiz 2, where you have to take off all of the leaves of his body (except for the ones around his neck); after doing so, he'll wink at you delightfully. You might be asked for the number of the question he appeared in, in another one of the variations of Question 120. Violence the Strawberry A violent-looking limbed strawberry that wears pants and boots. Splapp has only made a single drawing of it, plus it has only appeared on Question 72 of The Impossible Quiz 2, where you had to answer with his name. Simon the Topiarian Monster A character that has appeared in some of Splapp's drawings; he's a jolly red lizard-like creature with a passion for handling grass and bushes. He has only made appearances in The Impossible Quiz 2, the main one being on Question 73, where you have to repeatedly click him to make him cut some bushes and shape them like an Eye-On-Legs. He also makes a cameo in Question 104, the fourth one of Chris's Incredible 20, where you had to clean some extremely dirty windows, revealing several characters by Splapp behind them, including Simon. Green dragon It's a simple green dragon that appeared in Question 79, which had the task "Dragon here, please". It was only there to deceive you, since all you had to do is to drag "on" to where the arrow was pointing. The "Graphite" They appeared in Question 109 of the Impossible Quiz 2, which was the ninth question of Chris's Incredible 20. It was shown as a picture where two different charts, a pie chart and a bar chart, are fighting against each other. The answer to this question was "Graphite", because it's a pun on the words "Graph fight", perfectly describing the situation. "Africa" It appeared in Question 84 of The Impossible Quiz Book (Chapter 2), which was a picture question. It's a blue beetle car with a silly-looking face and sign inside it that said its cost was zero pounds; the answer was "Africa", because it sounds like the words "A free car", perfectly describing this vehicle. Category:Characters Category:The Impossible Quiz Demo